Complicated Love
by Tomwillisrulz
Summary: Jeff likes Lita, Lita likes Jeff but Jeff is too scared to do anything.Throw in an OC and a few more wrestlers and it starts to get a little complicated for Jeff. Pairing JeffLita...maybe. Bad summary but read the fic!
1. Intro

**Hey guys! Long time no see, not really and thanks for the reviews for my last chapter of here and back again! Anyway so here is my new fic that I am writing and I hope you guys like it! Please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one…except Jess…and thanks Andrea aka xxHardcoregirlxx for the title!**

**Here's some background info: **

_**Jess: Jess is a new WWE Diva who has blondish hair and she is about 5'2 and has blue eyes. Jess Befriended Jeff on her first day and he is the closest to her. **_

_Jeff and Lita have liked each other since the day they met each other. They aren't really dating but they are an unofficial couple so everyone knows they are off limits. Jess, a diva new to the roster has just started and has befriended Jeff. Jeff is too scared of what Lita will say if he asks her out, he doesn't want to be rejected by Lita but he doesn't know that Lita would not reject him_

Jeff sat in the hallway with his eyes closed

He had his earphones in and he rested his head against the wall

He looked up when his feet were kicked

Jeff smiled when he saw who it was

"Hey stranger" Jeff said

"Hey" Lita said, smiling back

"What's up?" Jeff asked

"Nothing, I was just walking and I saw you there" Lita said

Jeff smiled and nodded and he took his earphones out and put his Mp3 away

Jeff patted the spot next to him

Lita sat down, close to Jeff and he threw his arm around her shoulder

"Who are you fighting against tonight?" Lita asked

"Steven Richards" Jeff stated

"Will Victoria be there?" Lita asked

"I have no idea" Jeff said

"Okay well I should be down there just in case" Lita said

"Okay if you want" Jeff said smiling

"Is it a King of The Ring qualifier?" Lita asked

"It is" Jeff replied

"Then I defiantly should be down there" Lita said

"But are you feeling okay after Victoria jumped you last week?" Jeff asked

"I was fine" Lita snapped

"Uh Amy, I had to get medics to you because you couldn't feel your left arm" Jeff said

"Well lucky you were close by" Lita said

Jeff smiled and shook his head

Lita stood up and Jeff looked up at her, puzzled

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked

"Well I have to get changed if I am going out there with you" Lita said

"Okay, I'll cya later" Jeff said

Lita nodded and she walked off down the hall

Jeff stood, sighed and walked to his locker room where his new friend Jess was

"Hey Jess, what's up?" Jeff asked

"I'm just here to say good luck with your match" Jess said

"Thanks"

"Do you know where Matt and Shannon are?" Jess asked

"Nope"

"Do you have anyone to go out to the ring with tonight?" Jess asked

"Yeah, actually Amy is going out with me tonight" Jeff proudly stated

"No, she is going to the ring with you. She isn't going out with you" Jess harshly corrected Jeff

"Jess" Jeff said

"Right, sorry" Jess said

"Hey Jeff what colour.." Lita stopped talking when she walked up and saw Jess next to Jeff

"Hi Amy" Jess said coldly

"Hey Jess" Lita said, using the same tone of voice

Lita put her arm around Jeff as a sign for Jess to back off

(Lita and Jess obviously don't like each other but they are civil for Jeff's sake)

"So what brings you here?" Jeff asked

"I just wanted to know what colour you are wearing so that we can match" Lita said

"Oh well I'm wearing this, but you wear whatever. I'm sure you will look great anyway" Jeff said

Lita smiled and blushed and Jess rolled her eyes and sighed

"I have to go, I'll see you later" Jess said and she walked off

Jeff watched Jess walk off and he turned to Lita more

"Sorry about her, she doesn't do well with…well with people" Jeff said

"Well she seem's fine around you" Lita said

"That's only because I put up with her" Jeff said

"Well why?" Lita asked

"Because she doesn't really have many other people and that's just how she is" Jeff said

"I'm gonna go get changed" Lita said

Lita turned to walk away when Jeff grabbed her arm softly

"Hey um did you maybe want to go grab something to eat after the show?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, sure but I am picking the place" Lita said

"You know, it's great when you boss me around" Jeff said sarcastically

"You know, you'll miss me when I'm gone" Lita said jokingly

"Well when are you leaving?" Jeff asked as a joke

Lita smiled and pushed Jeff and then she walked off

About 10 minutes later Jeff was sitting on some metal cases and he was talking to the Undertaker

Lita walked to them and she sat next to Jeff

"Well I should go but good luck with the match, he Lita" Taker said and he walked off

"He left because of me didn't he?" Lita asked

"Of course he did" Jeff said blankly

Lita laughed

"He was just telling me about the usual. You know, bikes, matches and dead people…the usual" Jeff said

Lita shook her head as she smiled

"Are you ready?" Lita asked

"Yes I am" Jeff said

They went out to the ring and waited for Steven Richards to come out and Victoria was with him. Jeff had control of most of the match

Jeff kicked Steven Richards in the stomach and did the twist of fate! Jeff did the Hardyz sign and then he went to the top turnbuckle and he looked outside the ring to see Victoria come from behind and throw Lita into the barricade and her spine molded awkwardly when she hit. Jeff jumped down and he got outside the ring and he checked on Lita as the ref began counting. Jeff picked her up and started walking to the back and by the time he walked up the ramp the ref was up to 6. Jeff looked back at the ring then he just walked to her locker room and he put her down. She had tears in her eyes

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I'm okay" Lita said

"Well how come you're crying?" Jeff asked

"I cost you your match" Lita said

Jeff sighed and he softly smiled

"Sweetie, it doesn't matter" Jeff said honestly

"Yes it does, it does matter. Stop being nice" Lita said

"Amy I don't really care, as long as you are okay it's fine" Jeff said

"Thank you" Lita said relieved

"That's okay" Jeff said

Lita held out her arms and Jeff hugged her

"But I know you and you'd only cry if you were really hurt so where is it sore?" Jeff asked

"My shoulder" Lita said

"Okay, well I'll take you to a medic" Jeff said

"Are you sure?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I am" Jeff said "Did you still want to go out?"

"Yeah I do" Lita said "Look, I'm really sorry and you don't have to act that you aren't upset because I can see you are"

"Don't worry about it because I would rather you be okay than win the match" Jeff sighed "I am mad that I didn't win but I am not mad at you, not at all. I'm mad at Steven and Victoria"

Lita nodded

"Well are you okay now?" Jeff asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Lita said

"Okay well I'm going to go get changed" Jeff said "I'll be back soon"

"Okay"

"Don't worry about it" Jeff said

Jeff smiled and kissed her on the forehead and he walked out

Jeff walked to his locker room and Jess was sitting out in front of his door

"Hey" Jeff said quietly

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jess asked

"I'm going out to dinner with Amy" Jeff said

Jess nodded

"Well I'm doing nothing" Jess announced

"You should go with Matt and Shannon to the bar with everyone else" Jeff said

"That's a good idea" Jess said "Hard luck about your match"

"It's okay, as long as Amy's okay" Jeff said honestly

"Yeah well not many guys would say that so it's very nice of you" Jess said

"Well it's true" Jeff said

Jess nodded and stood up

"Okay, well have fun Hardy" Jess said

Jess hit Jeff on the shoulder and she walked off

Jeff slightly smiled and went into his locker room

_Okay well there you have it. The first chapter and I hope you liked it!_


	2. It's a date kinda

**Hey guys, how are we? I just want so say how bumbed out I am about Amy Dumas officially announcing she is retiring… like most other people...plus my fish died today...R.I.P Titan! Anyway I hope you like this story and here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people….except for Jess…the title is semi mine I guess…maybe**

Jeff's heart raced as he walked towards Lita's locker room, he had done this so many times over the years and he always had the same reaction. He took a deep breath and he knocked on the door gently

Lita opened the door and smiled

"Hey Jeff" Lita said

"Hey" Jeff greeted "You ready to go?"

"Yeah" Lita replied simply

"How's your arm feeling?" Jeff asked

"Yeah it's better just sore I guess" Lita said

Jeff nodded

"Well lets get going then" Jeff suggested

Lita nodded and he grabbed her bag and took it to the car

They drove to the place where they were having dinner, sat down and ordered

"I'm sorry again for tonight" Lita said

"You shouldn't even be thinking about that" Jeff said

"Thank you" Lita said

"And I have no idea why you are thanking me" Jeff said smiling, shaking his head

"So what's Jess doing tonight?" Lita asked

"I think she was going out to the bar with Matt and Shannon or something" Jeff said

Lita nodded "It's nice going out for dinner"

"Yeah, it is" Jeff said "Well you are my bestest friend in the whole world"

"Even better than Jess?" Lita asked

"You shouldn't even have to ask that question" Jeff said smiling "But why don't people like Jess?"

"Because she is new and has no respect for anyone" Lita stated firmly

"Well I will have to have a talk to her then won't I?" Jeff said jokingly "Anyway, enough about Jess, we are having dinner with each other"

Lita softly smiled at the younger man

"Tonight was good" Lita said, getting lost looking in his eyes

"Uh yeah until you were thrown into the barricade and hurt your arm. My match didn't go to well either, yeah are you feeling okay Ames?" Jeff asked

Lita snapped out of it and laughed at what she said when she realised how stupid she sounded

"I'm fine" Lita said

"Take a bump to the head did we?" Jeff asked

Lita poked her tongue at Jeff playfully and Jeff returned the gesture right back

They had dinner and decided that they would just go back to the hotel

Lita opened the door and Jeff walked in and looked around the room

"Amy, you've been keeping this from me?" Jeff said, looking around in amazement

"Um what have I been keeping from you?" Lita asked

"You're room, you were hooked up! My room is so much smaller than yours and you are staying alone…while I am rooming with Matt" Jeff said

Lita laughed and then Jeff jumped on the bed and rolled on his stomach and he turned the T.V on

"Make yourself at home" Lita said jokingly

"Oh I will" Jeff said

Jeff patted a spot next to him and she went and sat up the top of the bed, leaning her head back on the wall.

After a few minutes of watching T.V Jeff began to fall asleep and Lita softly kicked his legs and he lifted his head from a pillow

"You wake up because I will not stay up myself" Lita said

Jeff just groaned and he put his head back on the pillow

Lita smiled, and then there was a knock at the door

She got up and moved over the top of his legs to get off the bed and went to the door

"Hey Matt" Lita said

"Hey, is my brother here?" Matt asked

"Yeah but he's falling asleep" Lita said

"He probably should come back to the room then" Matt said

"Yeah, probably" Lita said, slightly smiling looking at Jeff

Lita moved aside and Matt walked in and walked to the bed

"Jeffery, get up we have to leave poor Amy alone" Matt said

"No, I'm not moving" Jeff protested, mumbling into the pillow

"Yes, yes you are" Matt said and he punched Jeff on the arm

"Fine" Jeff said as he stood

"Thanks for dinner" Lita said sweetly

"No, thanks for coming with me" Jeff said with a lazy grin "I had fun"

"Me too" Lita said

Jeff nodded and he smiled

"Come here Ames" Jeff said as he held out his arms

Lita laughed and she hugged him

They let go of each other and Jeff walked out

"Cya" Matt said

"Bye" Lita replied

Lita went to the door and watched them walk down the hall and she watched as Jeff shoved Matt into the wall and she smiled and went back in her room and closed the door

Jeff walked into the room and collapsed on the bed and he lay on his stomach

"So how did dinner go?" Matt asked

"It went really well" Jeff replied

"Have you asked for an official date yet?" Matt asked

"She is my best friend okay, I'm sure everything she feels for me is pure friendship" Jeff said

"I'm sure she loves you as more than a friend" Matt said

"You're right" Jeff paused "She loves me as a best friend"

"Why don't you just ask her?" Matt said

"Because she will hate me for feeling like that" Jeff said and he sighed and put his head in the pillow

"I'm sure it will all work out" Matt said honestly "You know, Jess was a handful tonight"

"I'm sure she would have been" Jeff said into the pillow

"She seems to like Shannon" Matt said

"Do you think Shannon likes her?" Jeff asked, still with his head in the pillow

"No, I don't think he does" Matt said

"I am so tired from my match" Jeff said

"Yeah, are you okay with losing?" Matt asked

Jeff groaned and he lifted his head from the pillow

"Everyone is asking me that and I will tell you what I have told everyone else" Jeff stated "As long as Amy is okay then I am happy"

"Okay good" Matt said

"Well I'm going to sleep" Jeff said

Jeff took off his shoes and his shirt and he went to sleep in his jeans. Matt shook his head and he walked into the other room as Jeff turned off the light

The next day

Jeff woke and opened his eyes, he sat up and he saw Lita sitting on the edge of his bed with her legs crossed facing him

"Uh hey Red" Jeff said, rubbing his eyes

"Hey" Lita said with a smile

"Okay not that I don't like it but may I ask why you are sitting on the edge of my bed?" Jeff asked

"Well we were supposed to go to the beach this morning but you slept in and I came to find you so Matt let me in" Lita said

Jeff looked at the clock and groaned

"I am so sorry" Jeff apologized

"It's okay" Lita said nodding

Suddenly Jeff's cell began to go off, he picked up his phone and looked at caller I.D and put his phone back down

"Are you going to answer that?" Lita asked with a small smile

"No, it's only Jess" Jeff said

"Oh okay"

"You know, we should go to the beach now" Jeff said

"Well…" Lita was cut off by Jeff's ring tone "You know what, you should get that. I'll cya in the gym"

Lita got up and waved and she walked out of the room before Jeff could try and stop her

Jeff sighed and he picked up his phone and answered it

"Hi Jeff" Jess said

"Hi"

"Can you pick me up?" Jess asked

"Where are you?" Jeff said with his head bowed

"Outside of town" Jess said

"What are you doing out of town?!" Jeff asked

"I have no idea" Jess said

"Well how did you get there Jess?!" Jeff asked, getting annoyed

"I would not be calling if I remembered" Jess said

"I have to go meet Lita in the Gym" Jeff said

"You just saw her" Jess said

"Yes but I was going to see her again" Jeff said

"Fine Jeff please" Jess begged

"Okay okay, I need to go see Amy first" Jeff said

"Thanks, see you in a bit" Jess said

"Wait, where exactly are you?" Jeff asked

"Ask Matt, he'll know" Jess said and she hung up

"Jess? Jess?!" Jeff sighed and closed the phone

He got up, got dressed and grabbed his keys and went to the gym

Jeff walked in and Lita was working out, she stopped and smiled at him

"Have you seen Matt?" Jeff asked

"Why?" Lita asked

"Well Jess called and she needs me to pick her up. She said she was out of town and she said that Matt knew where she was" Jeff said

"You're picking her up?!" Lita asked

"She is in the middle of no where" Jeff said

"Well so she says" Lita said

"She has no one else" Jeff said

"And this is exactly why" Lita said

Jeff ran a hand through his hair

"She just needs me to pick her up" Jeff said

"But she always does this to you" Lita said

"I know but she needs someone to pick her up" Jeff said "I promise I will not do this again, it's the last time because she needs to get her head on right"

Lita just shrugged and she began her work out again

"I don't really need to be told all this because I'm not involved" Lita said

"Amy, please don't be like this" Jeff practically begged her

"I'm not doing anything" Lita said simply

Jeff slowly nodded and he began to back out of the gym

"I'll see you later" Jeff said and he walked out of the gym

Lita stopped her work out and she sighed and shook her head


	3. What in the?

**Okay, here is the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and I hoped you liked it. Jess hasn't been in I much only because I've been getting to story started. But you will be seeing a lot more of her from now on! Anyways, I hope you like this new story and plz R/R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people…except Jess. The title is semi mine**

Jeff looked to his left and to his right

He drove through the intersection and pulled up next to Jess

Jess tried to open the door but it was locked and he wound down the window a little bit

"Jeff let me in" Jess said

"You need to tell me how you got here in the first place" Jeff said

"I don't know" Jess said

"Well you better figure it out because I am not leaving until you tell me why you are out here" Jeff said

"Why do you want to know?" Jess asked

"Well 1 I got in a fight with my best friend for you and 2 I want you to remember so you learn from this and don't do it again" Jeff said

"It doesn't matter" Jess snapped

"It doesn't matter?!" Jeff exclaimed "Of course it matters, you could have gotten hurt or someone could have taken you…"

Jess cut Jeff off

"I'm not a child" Jess said

"Are you positive about that because I am not sure!" Jeff said

"Honestly, I can't remember" Jess said

"Then honestly I can't let you in" Jeff replied "Knock on the window when your ready to tell me"

Jeff wound up the window

"I went and saw an old friend and that's it" Jess said

Jeff unlocked the door and Jess got in

"There is no way I believe you but I want to get back" Jeff said

"Thank you" Jess said

"Yeah well, just don't do it again. And please try and change your attitude because people are starting to get fed up" Jeff said

"I promise I will turn over a new leaf" Jess said

"You better because I will not bail you out again" Jeff warned

The drive back to the hotel was a silent one and eventually Jeff pulled up in front of the hotel and he simply waited for Jess to get out of the car and then he got out and locked the car and started to walk away

"Where are you going?" Jess asked

"To find Amy" Jeff said

"Believe me, you should wait a while to cool down" Jess said

"And make her think that I am mad at her?" Jeff asked

"You and I need to have a talk" Jess said

"No, I have to go" Jeff said

Jeff turned to walk away

"You really have no idea what you are getting into do you?" Jess asked

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked, turning back towards Jess

"Amy isn't the sweetheart you think she is" Jess said

"You've known her for all of 2 weeks, yeah maybe you know her better than me because I've only known her for 7 years!" Jeff yelled

"She acts differently when she's not around you" Jess said

"Don't give me that" Jeff said "I have been your friend from the moment you got here so you wouldn't have to feel alone. When people try to help you always push them away"

"I do not!" Jess exclaimed

"Yes you do! You pushed away Amy when she tried to show you the ropes of being a WWE Diva, you just shoved it back in her face. I'm trying to help you now and you are building a wall between us" Jeff said "You wouldn't even tell me what happened last night"

"I don't remember" Jess mumbled

"You don't remember" Jeff sighed "You obviously don't want to tell me then fine"

"I'm going to turn a new leaf here at the WWE starting now" Jess said

"Yeah well you better because everything isn't going well here and I feel like I'm the one who is held responsible" Jeff said "Look I have to go, I'll cya later"

"I'm going back to my room, where are you going?" Jess asked

"To find Amy" Jeff replied

"Can I come because I want to make a fresh start" Jess said

"Um I think it will take more than a new leaf for Amy to get along with you" Jeff said

"Yes I know but it's a start" Jess said

"Yeah well can you start some other time, I need to talk to her alone" Jeff said

"Okay but you're going to have to hurry, it looks like she's headed to the beach" Jess said

Jess pointed to Lita who was walking down the path towards the beach

"Thanks" Jeff said

"Not a problem" Jess said

Jeff nodded and he ran out past the pool towards the path when he heard Matt call his name

"Jeff!" Matt called

Jeff stopped and looked at Matt

"I need to talk to you" Matt said

Jeff looked down the path at Lita walking and then back at Matt

"I'll talk to you later" Jeff said

"It's about King of the Ring" Matt said

Jeff looked back at Lita

"I'll talk to you later" Jeff said

Jeff ran down the path and caught up to her

"Amy!" Jeff called out

Lita turned around, paused and then she just kept walking

"I wanted to talk" Jeff said

"Well I don't" Lita said as she kept walking

"I didn't do anything wrong" Jeff said

Lita turned around and looked at Jeff

"Then why did you run after me?" Lita asked

Jeff jogged up to her as she had stopped walking

"Because I just wanted to talk because we are best friends" Jeff said

Lita nodded

"Did you pick up Jess?" Lita asked

"Yes"

"Well did you tell her to get her head straight?" Lita asked

"Yes, she said she would turn over a new leaf, she even wanted to come with me to apologize to you" Jeff said

"Yeah well I'm not ready for that" Lita said

"I know that" Jeff said quietly

"I'm sorry for getting uptight before it's just…Jess…I don't want her to hurt you that's all" Lita said

"Jess is my friend, there is no way she would hurt me" Jeff said

Lita nodded and Jeff held out his arms for a hug

Lita obliged and stepped into the hug

"Do you want some company at the beach?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I'd love it" Lita said

"Excellent, well I will go get changed and meet you down there" Jeff said

"I'll find a spot and hopefully you will be able to see me" Lita said

"Geeze I don't know, I mean there are a lot of red heads with a big tattoo on their arm" Jeff playfully teased

"Shut up!" Lita said smiling

Jeff smiled at her and then he went back up to his room where he found Jess and Shannon talking outside in the hallway

"Hey guys" Jeff said, passing by

Jess caught up to Jeff

"Do you like Shannon?" Jeff asked

"Nope" Jess answered

"Oh okay because you seem to be spending a lot of time with him, that's all" Jeff said

Jess grabbed Jeff's arm and they stopped walking

Jess quickly leaned in and kissed Jeff

Jeff's eyes widened and he pushed Jess away and wiped his mouth

"WHAT THE HELL JESS?!" Jeff yelled, totally shocked

_So I hope you liked the chapter, more coming soon but I need comments please!!!!_


	4. She did what!

**Okay, hows it all going guys? Well I just finished school for the year today so I'm going to be updating a lot more now. Well here is the next chapter and I dedicate this chapter to my new fish…Ninja! Anyways thanks for the reviews and please review this chappie and enjoy!!! Lol can I ask, does anyone actually read this part?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people but Jess**

"_WHAT THE HELL JESS?!" Jeff yelled, totally shocked_

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was doing" Jess said

"Either do I!" Jeff exclaimed "Have you not heard a word I've said these past few weeks? I like you as a friend and that's it I don't know what you were thinking"

"I know but you picked me up from town" Jess questioned

"Because you needed my help" Jeff said, backing away

"Would you have done it for Amy?" Jess asked

"I wouldn't have asked Amy all those questions until I knew she was okay" Jeff said

"I don't know what I was thinking" Jess said

"I have to go" Jeff said

"Jeff" Jess said

"No I have to go" Jeff said as he turned away

"Jeff" Jess repeated

Jeff just kept walking and he went into his room and slammed the door

A few minutes later Jeff came out of his room changed and he had a towel over his shoulder and he walked past where Jess was but she was gone. He went down past the pool again

"Jeff!" Matt called over

Jeff looked at Matt and he walked to the fence to see Matt

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked

"Yeah, fine" Jeff replied

"Okay, well on Raw you have a second chance of being in King Of The Ring" Matt said

Really?!" Jeff asked

"Yeah, you just have to go through 3 other people who lost their opening match" Matt said

"Well why do I get a second chance?" Jeff asked

"Kane had to pull out because of injury and now Test has to compete for his spot" Matt said

Jeff nodded, not knowing what to think of this

"Wait, so how does this all work?" Jeff asked

"Fatal four way and whoever wins gets to face Steven Richards in the next round" Matt replied, simply

"Wow, thanks" Jeff said, sincerely

"It's okay. How's Jess going?" Matt asked

"Good, okay well I have to go but we will talk more about Raw" Jeff said

Jeff walked off down to the beach and he spotted Lita and walked to her and stood in front of her, blocking the sun

"Jeff" Lita said, not even opening her eyes

"How did you know it was me?" Jeff asked, astounded

"Only you would do that" Lita said

"No true" Jeff said as he put down his towel next to her

"What took you so long to get here?" Lita asked, opening her eyes and looking at Jeff

"Oh I just had to talk to Matt about what's happening on Raw" Jeff said

"Well what's happening on Raw?" Lita asked

"Kane had to pull out of King Of The Ring because he is injured so now they are holding a fatal four way out of all the people who were eliminated this round and the winner of the match faces Steven Richards in the Semi's" Jeff said

"That's really great Jeff" Lita said, excited for her best friend

"I'm going to get back at Steven Richards and Victoria for what they did to you" Jeff said

"It's okay, really. It happens" Lita said

"Yeah well it shouldn't" Jeff said

"You look pale" Lita said, bringing her hand to his cheek

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little sick but I'm sure it's nothing" Jeff said

"You sure?" Lita asked

"Yeah, I bet the water will make me feel better" Jeff suggested

Lita moved her hand away from his cheek and smiled

"You want to go in the water?" Lita asked

"Yes" Jeff said

"Okay have fun" Lita replied smartly

"Are you coming in?" Jeff asked

"Ummm nope!" Lita said with a smirk

"Come on" Jeff said, making puppy dog eyes

"Okay okay, enough with the sad faces. I'll go in but not for too long" Lita said

Jeff smiled and took his shirt off as Lita stood up

They walked down to the water and Jeff went and stood in ankle deep water and looked back at Lita

"How is it?" Lita asked

"Really nice" Jeff said

They went into waist deep water and Jeff went under a wave and grabbed Lita's ankles and then dunked her

Lita emerged from under the water and she looked at Jeff and he had a proud yet goofy smile plastered on his face

"I knew you'd do that" Lita said

"Well why didn't you stop me?" Jeff asked

"Because I was hoping you wouldn't" Lita said

Jeff still had a smile on his face

"Alright I'll make it easy for you" Jeff said

Jeff grabbed her legs again, grabbed her by the waist and cradled her against his chest

"DON'T!" Lita squealed

"Too late!" Jeff said

He threw her in the water quite a large distance considering he was throwing another person

She came up again and she looked mad

Lita made her way back to Jeff

"Okay first time was funny, second time was over the line" Lita said

"What about the third time?" Jeff asked

"You haven't done that to me three times" Lita said

"Oh okay" Jeff said

Jeff grabbed her one more time and threw her again

Now she just looked furious

"Okay…now tell me what about the third time" Jeff said grinning

"You are dead" Lita said seriously

Jeff laughed and then Lita tackled him

Jeff came out from under the water and slicked his hair back

"Okay so I tell you I am going to win the match for you and that is how you treat me?" Jeff asked playfully

"I didn't ask you to do that" Lita said

"Well you practically did" Jeff said

"I did not" Lita replied "I want you to win for you and your career and that's it"

Jeff nodded and then stood up in the water

"I can't wait for Raw, I could go right now" Jeff said

"Well maybe you can, look who it is" Lita said pointing to Steven Richards and Victoria

Jeff sniggered and shot them a glare, he was practically staring a hole through them

"Hm that's funny, I didn't think psycho's liked the beach" Jeff said

Jeff smiled and the Lita smiled back and pushed him down in the water again

They went and got their towels and dried off

"Well that was fun" Jeff said

"Yes, besides the part where you dunked me three times" Lita said

"Yes I did didn't it" Jeff said

They walked to the pool area and Jess was sitting next to Shannon and he was trying to console a crying Jess

"You should probably go take care of her" Lita said, sounding disappointed

"I think it's better that I don't" Jeff said

"You probably should" Lita repeated

"No" Jeff stated

"Why?" Lita asked

"Because…well she…she kissed me" Jeff said, looking Lita in the eyes

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Lita exclaimed

_Ohhhh what will happen next? I'll update soon, scouts honour lol_


	5. Aint Nothing But A Liar

**Okay hi guys!!! How are we all? Well thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. I am also working on another story that I will publish soon but I would like to get this fic going first. Anyway, please Read and Review and enjoy!**

"_**SHE DID WHAT?" Lita exclaimed**_

"I..she…she" Jeff stuttered

He could see by the look in her eyes that her heart was breaking

"She kissed me but I pushed her away and I don't care about the kiss" Jeff said

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" Lita said

"It isn't important" Jeff said

"Yes it is!" Lita said "She kissed you!"

"It meant nothing" Jeff said

"Yeah, that's why she's crying her eyes out" Lita said "So it meant something"

"It meant nothing to me" Jeff said

Lita looked away from Jeff

"I have to go" Lita said

"Look, Amy please I…" Jeff stopped when he saw her walk away shaking her head

Jeff went after her but stopped when he saw the elevator doors close

"Damn it!" Jeff said to himself as he ran a hand through his hair

Jeff went back to the pool and Shannon Moore came right up to him

"I can't believe you would kiss her and then say you didn't want her anymore" Shannon said

"I never kissed her, she made that up…I mean, she kissed me and I pulled away as soon as she did and I said I didn't want to be anything but friends" Jeff said

"She said that you hit on her" Shannon said

"She is lying!" Jeff said

Jeff looked over at Jess who was sitting, looking at the argument

"You know what?! You're a liar and I never want to see your face for the rest of my life! I tried to be a good friend to you so you would be okay here in the WWE, but now I just don't give a damn!" Jeff yelled

"Back off okay?!" Shannon said

"How about you both back up and calm down" Matt said

Jeff shook his head and he looked at Jess one more time and then walked back into the hotel and he went to Lita's room and knocked on the door

"Amy" Jeff called out softly

"Go away Jeff" Lita said

"I just want to talk to you" Jeff said

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet" Lita said

"Fine but I want you to know that it didn't mean anything to me" Jeff said

There was no answer and Jeff slightly nodded and he went to his room and he sat on his bed and put his head in his hands and sighed when there was a knock on the door

"Go away" Jeff said, not moving his head from his hands

The knocking continued

"Go away!" Jeff said as he looked at the door

More knocking

Jeff sighed and he went to the door

"I said go away…oh hey Trish" Jeff said as he opened the door

"What's going on? Jess is bawling her eyes out by the pool, Amy has locked herself in her room and you won't answer the door" Trish said

"Jess kissed me" Jeff said

"That's why Jess is crying but explain everything else" Trish said

"Geeze Trish way to play on my insecurities" Jeff said

"Sorry, so what's actually going on?" Trish asked

"As I was saying, Jess kissed me and now she is going and telling everyone that I kissed her and I hit on her but I didn't and now Amy hates me for it…she won't even talk to me. I tried to talk to her twice but she just wont." Jeff said "I just don't understand why Jess would do that to me. I have been her friend ever since she got here and I've defended her every single time someone said something bad about her and this is what she does to me!"

"She's a WWE diva" Trish said, trying to make Jeff feel better

"Well so are you and Amy" Jeff said

"We are your friends though" Trish said

Jeff sighed and Trish patted him on the shoulder

"I'll cya later" Trish said

Jeff nodded

"I'm going to check on Amy" Trish said

"Just make sure she's okay for me alright?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I will" Trish said

Jeff nodded again and then Trish walked away

Jeff closed his door and looked to the ground

He felt so isolated…so alone

Jeff decided he would go to the gym and work out to ease his frustration.

He walked into the gym to see Shannon and Shane already in there

Shannon looked right at Jeff

"You should leave" Shannon said

"I'm not going to go anywhere" Jeff said

"Your already getting a bad reputation, do you want to continue with that?" Shannon said

"You are my cousin" Jeff said

"I like Jess and you just hit on her which I might add is bad enough but then you go and leave her and tell her you don't want her anymore" Shannon said

Shannon walked up to Jeff and shoved him

Jeff looked to his feet and then back at Shannon

"I will not fight my own cousin" Jeff mumbled

"You're just scared" Shannon said

Jeff couldn't help but smirk

"Me, scared of you?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Shannon replied

"There is no way that I am scared of you" Jeff said

"Well fight me then" Shannon said

"Hell no, you are my cousin" Jeff said

Shannon shoved Jeff again but this time Jeff got in Shannon's face

"You should go tell Amy that you think she's yesterday's news when it comes to you now" Shannon said with a cocky smile on his face

"I will tell you once, leave Amy out of this!" Jeff said and he shoved Shannon

"So that's what makes you tick hu Jeff?" Shannon asked with a smile

Jeff shoved Shannon again and then he slightly smiled and shook his head

He turned and began to walk away

"That's right, you walk away" Shannon said

Jeff paused and turned around

"Why don't you come and see me when you are actually ready to fight Shannon" Jeff said

Shannon didn't reply so Jeff just walked off

Jeff went back to his room and there standing at his door was Jess

"Oh I don't believe this!" Jeff said

"Hey Jeff" Jess said quietly

"Don't you hey me, I meant it when I said I never wanted to see you again" Jeff said

"I just wanted to have a talk with you" Jess said

"Well I don't, so why don't you just leave before you make it worse" Jeff said

"Please?" Jess asked

"No" Jeff said

Jeff walked past her and went into his room and locked the door

_What's going to happen next?_

_Will Lita forgive Jeff?_

_Will Jeff forgive Jess?_

_The lead up to Jeff's King Of The Ring qualifier is in the next chapter_


	6. Run Stop Collapse

**Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long. I haven't been home but anyways I hope you are all going well. Thanks for the reviews, and please R/R and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff sat in his room looking straight ahead, not blinking, not moving, and not doing anything

It had now been 5 days since Jeff had spoken to Lita, he had approached her every time he saw her but she would not talk.

Knock Knock Knock

Jeff snapped out of his trance and he stood and walked to the door and opened it

Matt walked in the room

"Come in Matt" Jeff said sarcastically

"I can't stay cause I have to go meet Trish and Chris in the lobby but I wanted to check on you" Matt said

"I'm great" Jeff said sarcastically again

"She's bound to talk to you soon" Matt said

"I'm not so sure" Jeff said "She hasn't talked to me for the past five days, I'm sure she can last a week or so more"

"I have to go but you need to concentrate on your match. It's a big opportunity for you" Matt said

Jeff nodded and Matt walked out

"I'm sure it will be easy to forget it" Jeff said with more sarcasm

He shook his head and then got changed and put his sneakers on. He grabbed his mp3 and put one earphone in his ear and walked to the elevator

He got to the lobby and he saw Lita, just standing there

Jeff just stood and looked at her as she faced the other way

Jeff was about to walk up to her when Christian walked up to her and Lita smiled

They hugged and Jeff just looked at them with no emotion

They broke away from the hug and walked out the door

Jeff looked down to his feet and moved his toes, he looked up again and then he walked out the hotel

He ran for what seemed like hours, so long that he had to stop and was sick in some shrubs. He shook it off and he kept running until he found a park quite a while away

He found a bench and sat down and hung his head and leaned forward

_Jeff's P.O.V_

_I know I have to get Amy out of my head, but how?_

Jeff's thoughts were interrupted by a person sitting next to him

Jeff looked to his right and he shook his head and stood and began to walk off

"So that's what you're going to do every time you see me from now on?" Jess asked

"Yeah" Jeff said as he kept walking

Jess caught up to Jeff

"You look like you are about to die" Jess said

"Well maybe I am" Jeff replied smartly

"You should stop, Amy would be worried" Jess said

"Right now" Jeff said with a smirk "I don't think Amy would care if I lived or died and as for you. I don't want to see you let alone talk to you"

"Sooner or later you will have to face Amy and talk to her" Jess said

"I'll take later thanks Jess" Jeff said with a sarcastic smile as he picked up the pace a little

"I don't like what's happening to us" Jess said

That made Jeff stop and face Jess

"You don't like what's happening to us?!" Jeff said in a shocked tone

Jess nodded

"You should have thought of that before you said I hit on you!" Jeff yelled pointing to himself "Before you cried and cried to Shannon, who is my cousin! And now Shannon hates me."

Jeff paused taking in Jess' reaction

"After what you did to me, I am happy we are like this!" Jeff said

"I panicked, I didn't know what to do and I did the first thing I thought of" Jess said

"You ruined my relationship with Amy because that was the first thing you could think of?!" Jeff said and he turned away from her "I'm going and I never want to talk to you again"

Jeff began running as fast as he could through the park but he began to slow down soon into the run because he felt light-headed

He paused and then looked around

_Jeff's P.O.V_

_Okay this is strange…everything is spinning…I feel like I'm going to be sick again_

Jeff looked down and then he collapsed

_**(Okay guys, I'm going to leave it there…just kidding)**_

Jeff woke up in different clothes in bed. He had a wet cloth on his head

Jeff sat up quickly and his head was spinning, he felt a hand on his shoulder push him back down…it was Lita

"Am I asleep or something because you hate me" Jeff said

"I don't hate you and you are awake" Lita said

"How did I get here?" Jeff asked

"I was in that park with Christian and we saw you collapse and I ran straight to you" Lita said

"Where did Jess go?" Jeff asked

"Jess was there?" Lita asked as she moved uneasily

"She tried to convince me that she was sorry" Jeff said

"Did you forgive her?" Lita asked

"I'm not going to forgive her anytime soon" Jeff said

"You should go back to sleep because you have Raw tomorrow and you have to be ready for your match" Lita said

"Can I ask, what were you doing in the park with Christian?" Jeff asked

"I was just talking with him because he offered to listen" Lita said

Jeff sat up and he took the cloth off his forehead, he knew how Christian could be

"Well you two are just friends…right?" Jeff asked

Lita smiled warmly at Jeff

"Yeah sweetie, we're just friends" Lita said running a hand over his hair "But please go back to sleep. I don't know what you were thinking running so much without eating or drinking anything"

"I'm not too sure I was thinking" Jeff said and he took a deep breath "But do you…do you forgive me?"

"I don't know the answer to that question yet but I do know that I saw you in trouble and I couldn't just leave you" Lita said

"Why are you still here?" Jeff asked

"Because I just want you to be okay, if no one was there and something happened to you…I don't know what I would do" Lita said

Jeff felt a little better knowing that there was still hope for them as a couple and no matter what she always cared

Jeff nodded

"I just want you to know that, I'm really sorry for what happened and I didn't mean for any of it to happen. It meant nothing to me and I'm sorry" Jeff said looking down

"That is conversation for another time but thanks" Lita said

Jeff smiled and then he lay down and closed his eyes and Lita began to walk out the room

"Get some sleep and I will see you when I wake up because you have a big day tomorrow" Lita said

"Thank you…for everything" Jeff said

"It's okay" Lita said and she walked out

_Okay guys there you have it! I hope you liked it and I will update soon!_


	7. Questions

This is dedicated to my dead fish Ninja...He died just then

**Okay, new chapter time! Yay, well thanks for the reviews and I am working on this fic a lot to try and make it better. So this chapter will be showing people's true colours. Next chapter you will find answers about Jess!!! Please R/R and enjoy, also look out for my new fic why we fight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

Jeff opened his eyes and groaned.

He knew it was a big day for him, he had:

King Of The Ring qualifier and planned on sorting things out with Lita

Jeff got out of bed and went to the balcony. He looked down at the pool and saw Shannon and Jess.

He then looked at the pool gate and he saw Lita walking in

Lita looked at them and she sat as far away from them as she possibly could

Jeff watched Shannon keep an eye on Lita until he had enough, Jeff walked into the bathroom, had a shower, got dressed

He went to the lobby and to the garden and picked a flower by the pool area and walked to the gate and walked through

Shannon looked at Jeff and Jeff looked right back at him. Shannon stood up. Jeff walked towards Shannon and Jess but then walked right past them to get to Lita

Lita opened her eyes and smiled at him

"Hey" Jeff said

"Hey, you feeling better?" Lita asked

"Yeah…thanks" Jeff said as he nodded

Jeff gave her the flower and she smiled at him

"I'll put it back in the garden before anyone notices" Lita said

"It's the thought that counts" Jeff said

"I guess" Lita said nodding "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I think so" Jeff said honestly "Are you gonna be out in my corner tonight?

"No" Lita said simply

Jeff looked down, she practically saw all the hope in his eyes fade away

"No you're right, it's too soon" Jeff said and he looked back up at her "You only helped me out yesterday because you didn't want me to be hurt not because you forgive me…I'm going to go…Sorry Amy"

Jeff turned around and walked off

"Wait Jeff!" Lita called out

Jeff didn't even turn around, he just walked out

Lita sighed and hit her forehead

"I might not have forgiven him but I don't need to be so cold" Lita mumbled to herself

Jeff walked back to the lobby and he saw Chris Jericho and Trish walk out hand in hand

"Hey hun, you feeling better?" Trish asked Jeff sympathetically

"I was until I was reminded that Lita doesn't want to be around me anymore" Jeff said

"She just needs a little more time that's all" Jericho said

"Okay" Jeff said

"You ready for the match tonight?" Jericho asked

"Yeah cause all of this has given me something to be frustrated about" Jeff said "I guess I can take it out on everyone in the match"

"Well we will see you later, okay?" Trish said

Jeff nodded and they walked off

Later that night

Jeff was stretching then he stopped, grabbed his black headband and put it on, making sure his dreadlocks were out of his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and then he walked out to the hall. Lita was sitting next to a make up lady

Jeff walked straight past her

"Jeff?" Lita called out

Jeff paused and then looked at her

"So your just going to walk past me and not say anything and then you are go to one of the most important matches of your career to date?" Lita said and she sounded a little hurt

Jeff just looked at her

"It's not that important" Jeff said

"Yes it is, It's King Of The Ring. If you win your career will skyrocket" Lita said

Jeff sniggered

"I'm not going to win King Of The Ring" Jeff said

"Jeff" Lita said with a sad look "Don't say that, you can do anything you want"

"Well I want to be forgiven for what I did to you and I can't do that either do what does it matter" Jeff said

Jeff turned away from her and walked off

"Well I deserved that sooner or later" Lita mumbled to herself

"Why?" Victoria asked

Lita turned to look at Victoria who was beside her

"Because I've been treating him really unfairly by making him think that everything was okay when it's not. I've been toying him and now he's had enough" Lita said, the paused "I don't know why I told you that since it's none of your business"

"Of course it is because if Jeff wins then he will face Steven in the next round" Victoria said

Lita stood up and went face to face with Victoria

"You know, I hope Jeff wins because then I can see Jeff beating Steven like it should have been in the first place" Lita said

Lita walked off and Victoria grinned

"We'll see" Victoria said

During the match

Jeff was in control when the ref was knocked down by Chavo and then Chavo moved onto Christian

The crowd booed and Jeff stood up and he found out what they were booing about when he turned around because Shannon more hit him over the head with a steel chair

Shannon smiled and kicked Jeff, got out of the ring and ran through the crowd

Test picked Jeff up and did a Pump handle slam and pinned Jeff 1…2...3

The bell rang and a few minutes later Jeff got up and went backstage

He kicked down a bin in frustration and anger and Matt walked up to him

"Did you see what happened? Did you see what he did to me?!" Jeff yelled as he pointed out to the ring

"Just calm down and we will sort it out" Matt said, trying to get Jeff to stop

"I don't want to sort this out, I want to find Shannon and hit him over the head with a chair just like he did to me" Jeff yelled

"You will make it worse" Matt said

"I don't care he cost me the match" Jeff said

Lita rushed up to them and stood next to Jeff

"I saw what happened, are you okay?" Lita asked, concerned

"Fine" Jeff said simply

"You should go take a shower and go back to the hotel" Matt said

Jeff nodded and he went back to his locker room

When he opened the door, Jess was sitting on the couch

"Oh great" Jeff said sarcastically "What the hell do you want now?!"

"We need to talk" Jess said

"No, we have nothing to talk about how ever you need to get out of my locker room umm RIGHT NOW" Jeff said strongly

"Well why?" Jess asked

"Because you are the one who caused all of this! The fight between Me and Amy and now I have absolutely no idea where she stands with me right now. I'm just so confused if she likes me or not" Jeff said honestly "I'm mad at you for screwing up my match"

"I had nothing to do with it" Jess said

"You had everything to do with it!" Jeff snapped back "YOU are the one who faked the fact that I hit on you and YOU made Shannon mad at me and made him hit me over the head with the chair"

"Oh so I'm the cause of all your problems am I Jeff?" Jess asked

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying" Jeff said

"I am not the cause of everything!" Jess exclaimed

"Look I'm getting a headache from arguing, since that's all we do anymore and I guess that's your fault as well" Jeff said smartly

"And it's my fault that all we do is argue?" Jess asked

"Yes, you should listen to me when I explain it the first time so I don't have to repeat it. And yes it is, I am arguing with you because this whole thing is your fault" Jeff said

"You know what, I'm glad I'm putting you through this after all" Jess said

"Excuse me?" Jeff said, thinking he was hearing things

"That's right, I'm glad! You want to know why?!" Jess asked

"Sure tell me. You seem to tell everyone else everything else so why not me" Jeff said and he sat down on the couch across from her, looking really mad

_Okay no next chapter you will get answers from Jess. I hope you liked it!_


	8. Answers

**Hey guys, sorry its been a while! I've been busy doing nothing but writing my other fic! Anyways enough with my talking, thanks heaps for the reviews and please R/R and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people**

"So you want to know?" Jess asked

Jeff rolled his eyes, she was such a drama queen

"Well of course I want to know. If I didn't you'd be out of here right now because if you haven't guessed…I don't really like you" Jeff said smartly

"I'm going to have fun telling you this" Jess said with a smirk "The reason I became so close to you and stayed in the WWE was because of Shannon"

"So you learned to wrestle…well sorta because you wanted to be with Shannon?!" Jeff exclaimed "Do you know how stupid you sound?!"

"I did come here to wrestle though" Jess said

"That's funny cause I haven't seen you wrestle yet" Jeff mumbled

"I'm getting there, I just have to train" Jess said

"Sure" Jeff said, very sarcastically

"Well hey, I planned all of this" Jess said

Jeff paused and looked at Jess

"What do you mean by all of this?" Jeff asked

"Jeff I kissed you on purpose and I acted nice towards you because I knew I could get Shannon to defend me if he thought you hit on me" Jess said proudly "I kissed you because I knew you would reject me"

Jeff shot to his feet

"You planned this whole thing?! You screwed everything with Me and Amy and King Of The Ring just so you could be with my cousin?! You took advantage of me and my friendship just for that!" Jeff yelled

"You know what the good part is?" Jess asked

"What?" Jeff asked sarcastically

"It was so much easier than I expected to get Amy to hate you" Jess said

"Get the hell out of my locker room!" Jeff yelled, pointing to the door

Jess smiled and stood

"I'm going to go see Shannon" Jess said

Jess winked at Jeff and then she walked out

Jeff watched her walk out and then he pushed a couch over

"Damn it!" Jeff yelled

He went and sat on the floor near the door when there was a knock

Jeff sighed

"Go away" Jeff said

"I just want to make sure your okay" Lita said

"Fine…I'm fine" Jeff said

"Okay, I'll see you later" Lita said

Jeff put his head in his hands and sighed again

He stood, went and had a shower and got dressed. He then grabbed his bag and went to the hall to see Lita talking to Matt

Jeff walked straight passed them

"Are you gonna say bye?" Matt asked

"I don't feel like it" Jeff said, not even turning around to speak to them

He continued walking and Lita looked at Matt and then she began to walk after him

"Jeff can we please talk?" Lita begged

"I really don't feel like talking" Jeff said

"You can't just shut me out" Lita said

"You did it to me" Jeff said and he walked out

Lita nodded and she walked back to Matt

"What happened?" Matt asked, very concerned

"Jeff is doing the exact same thing that I did to him" Lita said

Jeff went to his car and threw his bag in. He then leaned on the car, looking to the floor

Trish walked up from behind and she looked weirdly at him. She tapped him on the shoulder

Jeff jumped and he looked at Trish

"Sorry, you just seemed a little out of it leaning on your car" Trish said

"Yeah well I am a little out of it" Jeff admitted

"Oh dear what's wrong?" Trish asked

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked

"Well you are never like this and you hate car parks" Trish said "And you never admit if something is really wrong unless something is REALLY wrong…you know what I mean cause I think…"

Jeff cut her off

"Trish" Jeff said simply

"Right, sorry" Trish apologized

"I just had to get out of there. It was just too weird and too awkward" Jeff said

"So something is wrong" Trish said "Now that we know something is wrong, tell me what it is"

"Oh man, I made a mistake and I didn't listen to everyone when they said that Jess was bad news and I was wrong" Jeff said, really getting lost in his own words

"We knew you'd realise it soon honey" Trish said

"I screwed everything up with Amy and now we can't be together" Jeff said

"Why not?" Trish asked

"She doesn't know what she wants and I don't want to be around when she realises she doesn't want to be with me" Jeff said honestly

"You don't know that. She's just a bit confused that's all" Trish said

"She's been confused for a while now" Jeff said, looking down again

"Well you did kiss another woman" Trish said

"I didn't want to!" Jeff replied

"I know but still, the fact is you kissed another woman" Trish said and she sighed "Look I will say this to you every time you tell me that. And that's you just have to give her time"

Jeff nodded

"I'm going to go" Jeff said

"You should go back in and talk to her" Trish said

"I don't want to go back in" Jeff said, almost like a child

"You really should" Trish said

"Fine, just let me lock the car" Jeff said, giving in

He locked the car and they walked back into the arena. Matt saw them and he walked up to them

"Hi" Jeff said

Matt looked at Trish in amazement

"You are a miracle worker" Matt said

"What?" Jeff asked

"I knew Trish could get you back in here" Matt said

"I'm easily tricked" Jeff said, more to himself

"What?" Matt asked

"Don't worry" Jeff said

"Where's Amy?" Jeff asked

"In her locker room" Matt said

"We will walk you to her locker room because you don't look stable" Trish said

"So I don't look stable but you'll let me go in a locker room with Amy?" Jeff asked

"Yeah because you wouldn't even think about doing anything stupid in front of her" Matt said

Jeff slightly nodded

"Good point" Jeff said

They walked to Lita's locker room and when they got there, they all stood looking at the door

Matt and Trish looked at each other and then Matt opened the door for Jeff

He looked at Lita and then back at Matt and Trish. Matt pushed him in the room and then Jeff turned around only to have the door slammed in his face

Jeff knocked on the door with a lot of force

"Come on Man!" Jeff said, panicking

"Nope we are not letting you out until everything in sorted out" Matt called out

With that he heard boxes being moved and he knew that he had no choice but to talk to Lita

"Not that I don't like being locked in a room with you…I'm just not in the mood" Jeff said

"Well since we are here we may as well sort everything out" Lita said

"Yeah I know" Jeff said quietly and he looked down at his feet

He then looked back at her, straight in the eyes

"So…do you want me to start?" Jeff asked

"If you want" Lita said

"Okay yeah, I will start…oh boy" Jeff said

Jeff began to feel his heart beat suddenly fasten and he felt his palms begin to sweat

"Wow this is awkward" Jeff said

"Yeah, it is" Lita said softly "But we need to work this out"

_Well I'll tell you what happens next chapter!_


	9. Locked In

**Hey Guys, how are we all? Well I thought I would give you guys an update and then I will be doing two more chapters of Why We Fight before I get back to this one. Thanks for the reviews and please R/R this and Enjoy! By The way in the last chapter I meant boxes as in metal cases…lol slang difference I guess but evs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people, besides Jess**

"So how do you feel?" Jeff asked, stepping away from the door

"I don't know how I feel right now. I don't know whether to forgive you or not" Lita said

"I said I was sorry and the kiss with Jess meant nothing to me" Jeff said

"Yeah, you keep telling me that" Lita said

"Well that's because it's true" Jeff said

"So what's happening with Jess now?" Lita asked

"It's a long story" Jeff said

"Well we will be in here for a while so why don't you tell me" Lita said

Jeff slowly nodded and he walked to the couch opposite to her and he sat down

"I was wrong about Jess and you were right" Jeff said, admitting defeat "Jess is a bad person and I was too blind to see that. Now I'm just paying the consequences"

"Jeff what do you mean?" Lita asked, shaking her head

"I mean that this is all because of Jess…All of it" Jeff said

"Okay I still don't understand" Lita said

"Jess came and talked to me after the match" Jeff said

"Oh she did?" Lita asked with furrowed eyebrows

"It's not like that at all. I was mad and she was in my locker room when she came in and she wanted to explain why she was happy about what happened" Jeff said, trying desperately to explain

"Wait, wait, wait!" Lita paused "So let me get this straight…she was happy?"

"Yeah and after I yelled at her she admitted that she was happy and that she came to the WWE for Shannon" Jeff said

"Yeah okay, that makes sense…I guess" Lita mumbled

"You have to believe me Amy, you have to" Jeff said practically begging

"I believe you because I know she would do something like that but this is bigger than Jess" Lita admitted

"I know and I want to make it right" Jeff said sternly "But I also need to know what's going on in that head of yours"

"I don't know what's going on. I want to be with you but I just have those doubts" Lita said

"Well what doubts" Jeff asked

"Well we are best friends and we are really good at being best friends and I don't know if we are meant to be anything but that" Lita said, looking down

"I have been going through hell because you were ignoring me and I tried to ignore you but that was the toughest thing I have ever had to do" Jeff said, not taking his eyes off her

Lita moved on the couch uncomfortably and she brought her eyes to look at Jeff's

"We weren't even together but we let someone come between us" Lita said

"We were fine before she kissed me" Jeff replied quickly

"You knew I didn't like her and despite me telling you she was bad news, you still hung out with her" Lita said

"Well I thought she was a good person and I shouldn't have to pick my friends around you" Jeff said, kind of getting irritated

"Everyone else knew what she was and everyone else sad for you to stay away from her" Lita said

"What so I have to ask permission now do I?!" Jeff asked, raising his voice

"I didn't mean it like that" Lita said

"Well it sure sounded like it" Jeff snapped back at her

"This isn't working so I should just go" Lita said and she began walking to the door "You are being stubborn and you're frustrated"

"I'm trying to sort this out and all you are doing is pointing the finger!" Jeff exclaimed

Jeff stood and Lita paused and looked back at him

Matt and Trish looked at each other as they heard Jeff and Lita yelling

"Maybe we should let them out" Trish said

"Don't worry. It's a part of the process, they have to let it all out and then maybe they'll understand each other again" Matt said

Trish nodded and they both looked at the door

"So this is how you sort it out?!" Lita yelled "By yelling at me?!"

"Hey, you've been yelling at me" Jeff said

"See now your just being childish" Lita said

Jeff sniggered at her and he began to get really mad

"I told you the minute you found out about the kiss that it meant nothing to me and Jess meant nothing to me but a friend! But you just ignored what I said and ignored me for the past week!" Jeff said, practically exploding in explanation "Then you didn't know why I was acting that way towards you?!"

Jeff took a step towards her

"I meant it when I said that the kiss meant nothing and I meant it when I said I was sorry. You will always come first…what more can I give you? What more do you want?" Jeff asked, searching her eyes desperately seeking the answer to their problems

"I just want you. But I want all of you and not just the friendship side. I want to be with you and I'm not sure you want that. It freaked me out when I heard that you kissed Jeff okay" Lita said quietly "I was scared that the man I loved wanted someone else and now that we're yelling at each other…I don't know what I want anymore"

"From day one I wanted no one but you and you know that so I don't know why you doubt this" Jeff said

"Well we never talked about this before" Lita said

"I didn't think we had to. I thought you knew how much I wanted to be with you" Jeff said "The only reason why I never actually asked you out was because I was scared"

"Scared of what?" Lita asked softly

"I was scared I would screw everything up which I clearly already have but we are best friends and I don't want that to ever change" Jeff admitted "I was afraid if I asked you out you would say no and then it would make it weird for us"

"I wouldn't have said no" Lita answered quickly

Jeff sighed and he looked down

"So where do we go from here?" Jeff asked

"Well I want to be with you but I just need time that's all" Lita said

"What does that mean exactly?" Jeff asked

"It means we need to take this slow" Lita said

Jeff nodded and he looked back up at her

"Just promise me you won't hurt me" Lita said

"I promise you right now that I will no hurt you" Jeff said honestly

Lita smiled and she held her arms out for a hug

He gladly walked to her and hugged her tightly

"So what happens now?" Jeff asked as they broke away from the hug

"We should stay friends for a little while and then start dating. But when I say slow I do mean slow" Lita said

Jeff nodded

"I will go as slow as you want" Jeff said

"Thanks…now lets get out of here hu?" Lita said

Jeff turned to the door and he knocked

"Guys, we fixed everything up" Jeff said

"Are you sure because we are not letting you out if you are just saying that" Trish said

"Trish it's okay now" Lita said

They heard the metal cases being moved and Jeff pushed the door open and they walked out

"So we come to an agreement did we?" Matt asked proudly

"Yeah we did" Jeff said with a smile

Trish smiled at the two and then she began to slowly back away

"Well my work here is done. I have to go meet Chris in his locker room…I may be late but it was worth it" Trish said "I'll call you later Amy"

With that Trish walked out of sight

Jeff and Lita turned back to Matt

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Matt asked

"I'm going to the gym and letting off some steam after what Shannon did" Jeff said

"Or you could go with and watch some movies" Matt said with a grin

"He can?" Lita asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yes he can" Matt said simply

Lita punched Matt and Matt laughed

"Well if Amy will have me then I can think of nothing better to do tonight…besides the gym" Jeff said playfully

"Well I'll leave you two alone then" Matt said

"How are you getting back?" Jeff asked

"I'll find a way" Matt said

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked

"Yes little brother. I want to hang around anyway because I have to talk to Christian" Matt said

Jeff nodded and turned to Lita

"How'd you get here Ames?" Jeff asked

"I came with Christian" Lita asked

"Do you want a lift back?" Jeff asked

"Um yeah please" Lita said

"Okay for you I am willing to make an exception" Jeff said

"Thanks" Lita said smiling

"I'll get your bags Sunshine and then we can go" Jeff said

Jeff went back in her locker room to get her bags

"So everything is good?" Matt asked

"Everything is good" Lita said nodding

Jeff came out the locker room with her bags

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked

"Yeah" Lita said

Jeff put the bag over his shoulder

"Bye Matt" Lita said

"Bye Ames, see ya Jeff" Matt said

Jeff waved and he put his arm around Lita and they walked out to the car

_Well I hope you liked it and I will try and update soon_


	10. Pajama Party!

_**I'm baaaaccckkkk! After a year and a bit I decided I really should update at least one of these and the next chance I get I will update why we fight, I read complicated love a few days ago and I got some new ideas for this story so its back! As am I :P anyways so I stayed up till 2:45am writing this and it would be so swell if you guys could repay that by reviewing! And also, if you see some extra u's in words, it's not cause I'm adding them in, it's cause (if you didn't know) we have lots of u's in our words! Anyways, Please R&R and enjoy**_

Jeff was laying on Amy's bed and he turned the T.V on and changed the channel when Amy came out of her bathroom in her p.j's and Jeff smirked when she came out

"What?" Lita asked

"Nothing" Jeff said and he shook his head and turned back to the T.V but he couldn't help but to continue smiling

"Jeff?" Lita asked and she picked up her shoe and threw it at Jeff

"Ow!" Jeff exclaimed and he sat up

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just tell me what you are laughing at" Lita said

"It's really nothing, I was just laughing at your pajama's" Jeff said

"Why?" Lita asked raising an eyebrow

"Your top has a monkey on it and your pants have pictures of cows on them" Jeff said, still smirking

"They're cute!" Lita exclaimed "Now where is that other shoe"

Jeff patted the spot next to him and she went and put her clothes in her bag then sat down next to Jeff

"So which movies are we going to watch?" Lita asked

"I don't really care" Jeff said "But I say lets turn this into a pajama party because I see no purpose in me in normal clothes while you aren't in yours"

Lita laughed

"Alright fine, but because you will be gone" Lita began "I get to choose the movie"

"Deal" Jeff said nodding "I'll be back"

Jeff stood, walked to the door and walked out of her room

Lita smiled when her phone began to ring. She leaned over to the bedside table, picked up her phone and answered it

"Talk to me" Amy said jokingly

"Someone seems happy" Trish said

"I am happy" Lita replied as she lay back on her bed

"So I take it the trip back with Jeff went well?" Trish asked

"Yeah" Lita said simply "We are back to normal"

"Just normal?" Trish asked

"For the time being, yes" Lita said "I just kind of want to settle in before we try as a couple"

"Well don't take too long to settle in" Trish said

"I don't think I will" Lita said honestly "So where are you?"

"With Chris" Trish said "We are out for dinner, I would ask you guys to join us but i guess you have plans"

"It would be fun to go out to dinner but I'm already in my pajama's and I'm pretty sure Jeff would be as well by now" Lita said

"Aw that's cute!" Trish exclaimed

"Trish" Lita scowled playfully

"There is no need to be shy about it" Trish said "I mean you are practically together now"

"Yes but not officially Trish" Lita replied

"So are you sure you don't want to come out?" Trish asked "I mean we are just down the road"

"Well I'll go talk to Jeff and see what he thinks and I'll call you back" Lita said

"Alright, try and call back soon though" Trish said

"Will do" Lita said and she nodded

"You spend too much time with that boy" Trish said as she laughed

"I'll talk to you in a few" Lita said and she closed her phone

Lita grabbed her flip flops (Not what we call them here in Aus but every time I say what we say, you guys will all get the wrong idea)  
and she went to her door and walked out to the hall

She received a few strange looks from guests at the hotel but she really didn't care, she was only going to be out in the hall for a minute or two, well that was until she saw someone else walking towards her

"Nice P.J's" Jess said with a smirk, clearly being extremely sarcastic

"Thanks" Lita replied, almost using the amount of sarcasm as Jess just did

"Are you having a Pajama party with all of your friends?" Jess asked stopping in front of Lita

"Yeah" Lita said nodding "But I mean it's better to be having a pajama party with your friends then having none here"

"I have friends okay?" Jess said bitterly

"Name 1" Lita replied

"Shannon" Jess said proudly

"Because you manipulated him" Lita shot back quickly

"I didn't manipulate him, I told him what Jeff did to me and we were drawn together" Jess said

"You sound like an obsessive fan" Lita said, clearly disgusted

"I sound like an obsessive fan?!" Jess asked and she laughed "What about how you talk about Jeff all the time"

"Jeff and I are best friends" Lita said very defensively "Despite what you have tried to do"

"What I've tried to do?" Jess asked "I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe you've taken a few too many bumps to the head while costing Jeff his matches"

"You can just save yourself some trouble and stop lying" Lita said "Jeff told me all about your plan, and you are seriously twisted in the head. I would say you've taken too many bumps, but I've never actually seen you in the ring, in fact, I don't think anyone has"

"Yeah luckily for you" Jess said "Because I could beat you down anytime"

"Is that a challenge?" Lita asked smirking "Because I would take you up on that"

"No you wouldn't" Jess said "You'd be too scared"

"Fine" Lita said "You and me, one on one at King of the ring"

"Absolutely not" Jess said "You should be getting to your party now"

"You're the one whose scared" Lita said and it was her turn to smirk "Just stay away from Jeff and I alright?"

"So you two are all buddy buddy again then?" Jess asked

"No thanks to you" Lita said and she pushed past Jess to go to Jeff's room

Once she got there she knocked on the door rather loudly

The door opened and Jeff had a tank top and his pajama pants on

"Just add a monkey on that and some cows on those and we look exactly the same" Lita said jokingly

You have girls pajama's" Jeff said defensively "So what brings you here?"

"Do you want to go to dinner with Trish and Chris?" Lita asked

Jeff leaned on the door and he crossed his arms

"No?" Lita asked

"Yeah I'll go" Jeff said "But I'll have to get changed, you can go like that if you want, but just keep your distance from me"

Lita laughed

"Alright so I have to call Trish and I'll go back and get changed, will you meet me in the lobby?" Lita asked

"Yeah" Jeff said nodding

Lita smiled and then she turned around to walk away

"Do you want some company on the walk back, so you don't look like the only strange one?" Jeff asked

"It's alright, thank you but I mean everyone wears pajama's right?" Lita said "Except I'm just wearing them out"

Jeff laughed and he nodded and went inside and closed the door

Lita soon got ready and called Trish and made her way down to the lobby where, like he said, Jeff was waiting

"Ready?" Jeff asked

"I am" Lita said nodded

"You look great" Jeff said with a sheepish smile as they began to walk out the door

"Thanks" Lita said, she began to blush a little "So do you"

"Oh I know" Jeff said jokingly "So where exactly are we going?"

"I'm not too sure but apparently it's quite good" Lita said "Trish just gave me the name of the place, I have no idea what kind of  
restaurant it is"

Jeff nodded

They got to the restaurant and saw Trish and Chris and went over to their table

Lita and Jeff sat across from each other as did Chris and Trish

"We're glad you guys came out" Trish said

"Well Trish was" Chris said jokingly

"Hey, I would have been happy watching movies in my pajama's" Jeff said jokingly

"Well you guys can do that another night" Trish said "It isn't everyday you get to eat dinner with your best friends in the world"

"No you're right, it's usually lunch or breakfast with my best friends" Jeff said smartly

Lita leaned over and playfully hit Jeff on the hand

"Anyway, so do you guys want to go get drinks?" Trish asked

Jeff and Chris nodded and stood

"What do you want? Jeff asked looking at Lita

"Just water would be great thanks" Lita said

"Killjoy" Chris muttered jokingly as he walked behind Jeff

Jeff and Amy laughed

"I'll be back" Jeff said and he followed Chris

As soon as the guys left Trish turned to Lita

"You guys look so happy again" Trish said with a smile "I love it"

Lita just laughed and shook her head

"But it must have taken convincing to get him out here if it took that long to call back" Trish said

"I saw Jess" Lita said "And we exchanged a few words"

"Like?" Trish asked

"Well I challenged her to a match at King of the Ring but she said no" Lita said

"Someone's scared" Trish said "So what else happened?"

"I just told her to stay away from Jeff and I" Lita said "There wasn't much in it"

"Have you told Jeff?" Trish asked

"There isn't much to tell really" Lita said "But I will later, maybe on the walk back"

Trish nodded

Over at the bar Chris and Jeff were simply standing there waiting to be served and Jeff looked over at Lita

"So what's the go with you two?" Chris asked

Jeff looked at Chris to see who he was talking about and then he turned back to Lita

"We are taking things slow" Jeff said "Not a big deal to most people but I'm really happy"

Chris smiled at the younger man

"Good" Chris said nodding "So you guys really were just going to watch movies in your pajama's?"

Jeff nodded and he laughed

Later that night

Jeff and Lita had just finished dinner with Chris and Trish and they were on their way back to their hotel

"So what did you guys talk about when we were gone?" Jeff asked

"Oh just you" Lita said jokingly

"Of course" Jeff said nodding "You are only human"

Amy smiled and she looked down

"Actually, I do have to tell you something" Lita said

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"I ran into Jess while coming to find her" Lita said

"Oh dear" Jeff replied

"Yeah I know" Lita said "And I challenged her to a match at King of the Ring but she said no"

"I'm yet to see her actually get in the ring" Jeff said nodding

"Same here" Lita said "But she sounds like an obsessed fan when it comes to Shannon"

"Well he's going to realize that soon enough" Jeff said

"She seems to think that they were drawn to each other" Lita said "Anyway, I told her to stay away from us"

"Nice work" Jeff said nodding

"But I gave her a good earful" Lita said proudly

Jeff smiled and he put his arm around Lita's shoulders

"So what are you doing the rest of the night?" Jeff asked

"Sleeping" Lita said "I'm so tired"

"So no movies in out pajama's?" Jeff asked pretending to be really sad

"Well you could always come and sleep over" Lita said "I can't guarantee I will get through a movie though"

"That's alright" Jeff said "I'll fall asleep anyway, i always do"

"And that's why I don't like watching movies with you at night, because in the first 15 minutes you fall asleep" Lita said

"That is not my fault" Jeff said defensively

Amy laughed as they continued to walk back to the hotel

__

Alright so hopefully that wasn't too bad and you guys liked it, please please please review! I would appreciate it! 


End file.
